Following ingestion of a meal, a group of hormones termed incretins, which include glucagon like peptide-1 (GLP-1) and glucose dependent insulinotropic peptide (GIP), are released. Incretins stimulate insulin release and suppress glucagon release in a glucose dependent manner, delay gastric emptying, and increase satiety. Incretins are rapidly degraded by dipeptidyl peptidase-IV (DPP-4).
Sitagliptin is one of a class of anti-hyperglycemic drugs that inhibits DPP-4 Inhibiting DPP-4 activity and thereby delaying the inactivation of incretins appears to improve islet function by increasing alpha-cell and beta-cell responsiveness to glucose, resulting in improved glucose-dependent insulin secretion and reduced inappropriate glucagon secretion. Because of its anti-hyperglycemic effects, sitagliptin has been approved for use in the treatment of Type 2 diabetes in numerous countries.
The current manufacturing process to produce sitagliptin features asymmetric hydrogenation of an unprotected enamine amide (U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,459, which issued on Dec. 23, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety; Shultz et al., 2007, Acc. Chem. Res. 40:1320-1326). Using a rhodium Josiphos-ligand catalyst in methanol at 50° C. and 250 psi provides sitagliptin as the free base with about 97% e.e. Crystallization upgrade of the free base yields sitagliptin with >99.5% e.e. and 84% yield, and subsequent reaction with phosphoric acid affords sitagliptin phosphate monohydrate, the active pharmaceutical ingredient (“API”) in JANUVIA®, in about 79% overall yield from the enamine amide substrate.
Further improvements in the manufacturing process for sitagliptin are desirable.